


Good, Wholesome Fun

by minniemoments



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Truth or Dare, crack lowkey, this is trash tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: Baekhyun is drunk and suggests they play a game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by all of those incorrect exo quotes on tumblr, so... it's crack and not meant to be taken too seriously

It was Friday night and someone, Chanyeol, decided they should order some pizzas and get a few cases of beer. They were all exhausted from practice that evening and even Kyungsoo didn’t feel like cooking that night.

Empty pizza boxes littered the kitchen counter and everyone was scattered around the living room. There were probably three or four conversations going on at once.

Jongin was on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him. Sehun clung to his side, insisting that he was too drunk to sit up by himself. Occasionally, Sehun would point out weird things their hyungs were doing.

“Let’s play a game!” declared Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun lost his pants about an hour ago and was perched on Yixing’s lap. He looked like he would have fell over the edge of the couch if it weren’t for Yixing’s arm around his waist. His hair was a mess and he was barely holding onto what must have been his fifth bottle.  
“Yixing-hyung pulled Baekhyunnie-hyung into the bathroom earlier,” whispered Sehun with a giggle.  
Jongin flushed at the implication and took another sip of the beer he had been nursing.

“Oh no, it’s too late for that, Baek,” chided Junmyeon, looking up from his phone.  
Kyungsoo yawned his agreement, reminding them that they all had a busy schedule tomorrow.  
“We all have a busy schedule tomorrow,” mocked Baekhyun.  
Kyungsoo flipped off Baekhyun and left the living room for his bedroom, bidding everyone good night.

“I’m down for a game,” said Chanyeol, his hand raised.  
Chanyeol was lying upside down on the sofa, playing some car racing game on his phone. Despite suggesting the beer, he had stopped drinking after his first one.  
“See, Chan— Chanyeol is fun,” Baekhyun hiccuped at Junmyeon. “What do you think, Dae?”

Jongdae giggled at whatever Minseok whispered to him. The two were squeezed together in the armchair. One of Minseok’s hands on Jongdae’s thigh, the other on the back of his neck.  
“Dae, can you get off Minseok-hyung’s dick for like one minute? I’m trying to ask you some— something.”  
Jongdae was beet-red and stuttering through a reply before Minseok cut him off.  
“We’ll play whatever you want, Baekhyun,” said Minseok.

Baekhyun looked a little stunned before nodding and looking over at Jongin and Sehun.  
“Are you two in?” asked Baekhyun.  
There was that trademark glint of deviousness in Baekhyun’s eyes. Whatever they were playing was going to be trouble.  
“Tell him ‘yeah’, Nini,” said Sehun.  
Jongin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding.

“You’re a bad influence, Baek,” groaned Junmyeon.  
“Never claimed to be a good one, hyung,” said Baekhyun with a wink.  
Junmyeon shook his head and got up from the couch, waving wearily at his members. Chanyeol and Yixing told him good night as he left the living room.

“So what game are we playing, Baekkie?” asked Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun raised his index finger, chugged the rest of his bottle, and slammed it on the coffee table in a dramatic fashion.  
“Guess,” he said.  
“Y’know we had plenty of empty ones already, right?” said Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry there's so much dirty whispering, y'all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random switch to present tense ~  
> and baekhyun is hiccupping whenever you see the "—"

“Hyung, don’t tell me we’re playing spin the bottle,” whines Sehun.  
A chorus of exasperated groans breaks out around the room at the idea. Yixing whispers something to Baekhyun and he lightly hits Yixing’s shoulder in response. Baekhyun laughs at whatever Yixing follows up with and gets off his lap to stand.  
“Can y’all calm down? Jeez, I’m a bit more creative than that,” says Baekhyun.  
He’s met with disapproving looks from around the room. Even Yixing looks skeptical.  
“Okay, maybe I’m not, but this isn’t spin the bottle. It’s truth or dare.”

Minseok’s opening his mouth, no doubt to make some quip, but falters when Jongdae whispers something to him that makes him squeeze Jongdae’s thigh.  
Chanyeol moves to sit next to Jongin, stuffing his phone in his pocket.  
“I’ll go first,” announces Chanyeol.  
“Yeol, my ride-or-die hoe,” says Baekhyun.  
Yixing looks at Baekhyun quizzically and Baekhyun shrugs by way of apology.  
“Truth or dare, Yeol.”  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to…” Baekhyun thinks for a moment, “lick Nini’s ear.”

“Why are you such a perv, Baek?” asks Jongdae.  
Baekhyun blows a kiss Jongdae’s way, then turns his attention back toward Chanyeol.  
“Are you up for it, Yeol? Or are you gonna be a li — little bitch about it?”  
Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun in response, then scoots closer to Jongin.

“Nini, hold still a sec,” Chanyeol whispers.  
A hand steadies Jongin’s jaw, then Chanyeol blows on the shell of Jongin’s ear. He kisses below Jongin’s ear first, then flicks his tongue against his earlobe. Chanyeol gives a peck to Jongin’s cheek before pulling away.

Baekhyun whistles and gives a thumbs up to Chanyeol.  
“That’s how you kick off a game of truth or dare, gentlemen,” says Baekhyun.  
Jongin lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and takes a gulp of his beer. He really should have gone to bed like Junmyeon-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung. Sehun kisses his shoulder, sensing his tension, and Jongin gives a small smile of gratitude.

“Minnie-hyung,” sings Baekhyun cutely.  
“Baekkie,” Minseok sings back.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Hmm… Truth.”  
“Okay, between you and Dae, who to- ”  
“Wait, Baek, that’s not how truth or dare goes,” says Jongdae, interrupting Baekhyun.  
“Wh— What?” hiccups Baekhyun.  
“He said that’s not how it goes,” says Sehun.  
“Yeah, Chanyeol is supposed to ask truth or dare now because he successfully did his dare,” explains Jongdae.

Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth, finger raised, before realizing his mistake and gesturing for Chanyeol to ask his question. Chanyeol strokes his chin for a moment, then turns to look at Minseok.  
“What would you do if you were trapped on a deserted island?” asks Chanyeol.  
“Damn it, Chanyeol!” interjects Baekhyun, “You’re supposed to ask embarrassing shit!”  
Chanyeol gives a sheepish smile and shrugs at Baekhyun. Minseok rolls his eyes.  
“I’d probably try to send out an SOS and figure out a way to survive until I got rescued,” replies Minseok.

“You see the answer he gave?” cries Baekhyun, gesturing at a smug Minseok. “That’s how you convince everyone to go to sleep, Yeol.”  
“Chill, Baek,” says Jongdae.  
“Baekhyun-hyung is just mad because he has a bet with Soo-hyung about who tops between Minnie-hyung and Jongdae-hyung,” Sehun tells Jongin.  
Jongin’s eyes widen at the information and Sehun pinches his cheek in response.  
“You’re so cute, Nini,” says Sehun.  
For a moment, Jongin forgets that he’s actually the older of the two. He just isn’t used to thinking about whatever his hyungs do behind closed doors.

“Okay, new rule,” says Baekhyun, once again standing to get everyone’s attention.  
“You get to set rules now?” Minseok quips.  
Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunch in frustration and he shushes his teasing hyung.  
“I’ll be the sole question as — askerer,” Baekhyun states.  
His hiccupping makes it difficult for anyone to take him seriously. But no one bothers to argue with him. Even Minseok shrugs at the rule.  
“Okay?” he asks, just to make sure everyone’s clear.  
Everyone mumbles their approval and Jongdae makes a gesture for Baekhyun to keep the game moving. Baekhyun reclaims his seat on the couch, satisfied that he’s being listened to. He turns toward Jongdae, mischievous smile on his face.  
“Alright, Dae. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I dare you to kiss Minseok-hyung,” says Baekhyun.  
“Really?” asks Jongdae, a confused look on his face.  
“No, you do enough of that,” replies Baekhyun, “Your dare is to dance the chorus of BoA-sunbaenim’s ‘CAMO’.”  
“Baek, c’mon,” whines Jongdae.  
Baekhyun chuckles at Jongdae’s expense and gestures for him to get on with it. Jongdae pouts and looks around the room for any support. Only Yixing gives him a sympathetic look. Chanyeol has his phone out and, after a moment, the familiar beat of CAMO plays. Chanyeol puts his phone on the coffee table for them to hear.

Jongdae groans and gets up from the armchair. He walks over to a different part of the living room to have enough space to dance. Sehun is snickering already and Minseok is cheering Jongdae on. Baekhyun is singing along to the track, a shit-eating grin on his face.  
The chorus hits and Jongdae starts awkwardly going through the choreography. His eyes are shut tight as he struggles to remember the complex steps. Everyone starts cracking up and Jongdae’s blushing just makes the scene funnier. Sehun and Chanyeol are practically dying of laughter, both clinging to a giggling Jongin. Yixing is trying his best to hold back, biting his lower lip. Baekhyun is cackling and Minseok is desperately trying to shush him so that Junmyeon doesn’t scold all of them.  
When the first chorus ends, Jongdae stops and goes back to his seat with a huff. Minseok holds him close, trying to give him small reassurances and kissing the embarrassed boy on the forehead, cheeks, anywhere he can reach.  
Chanyeol is still wheezing when he reaches for his phone to stop the song.

“I think you just added ten years to my life, Dae,” says Baekhyun, still clutching his stomach.  
“Fuck you, Baek,” Jongdae retorts.  
“Minnie-hyung would kick my ass if I did, babe,” replies Baekhyun, “Anyways, who’s next? Xinggie?”  
“Baby, you forgot about yourself,” Yixing says gently.  
“Yeah, Baekhyunnie-hyung,” joins Sehun.  
“Fine. I choose truth. Dae, you can give the question,” says Baekhyun.  
“I know I’m going to regret asking this, but what the hell happened to your pants?” asks Jongdae.

Most of them forgot that Baekhyun had been pantless. Chanyeol has a puzzled look on his face and Yixing is rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Keep it PG-13, Baek,” Minseok warns.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Minseok-hyung,” Baekhyun replies, “And to be honest, Dae, I have no idea. I was wondering why it was so damn cold in here.”  
Jongin snorts in disbelief and Sehun is calling Baekhyun a liar in a sing-song voice. Chanyeol mouths “wow” in an exaggerated fashion.  
“I’m telling the truth, y’all!” Baekhyun exclaims, insulted that no one believes him.

Yixing clears his throat and pulls Baekhyun closer to him to whisper something. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock and he nods slowly to whatever explanation Yixing is giving.  
Apparently Baekhyun is pantless because he and Yixing fucked in the bathroom after Baekhyun had openly groped him for about an hour. Somewhere between the quick blowjob he gave Yixing and them quickly getting dressed to join the others, Baekhyun had forgotten his pants. They were probably still on the floor.

“Hey!” Jongdae says, snapping his fingers, “Did Yixing-hyung jog your memory? What happened to them?”  
Baekhyun is about to tell the group all of the salacious details when Junmyeon comes in and tosses the pants in question on Baekhyun’s lap.  
“Baek, here’s your pants, honey,” says Junmyeon tiredly.  
Jongdae and Chanyeol are staring open-mouthed at the display. Sehun whistles low and turns his attention away from the scene.  
“By the way, it is 3am in the damn morning. I don’t care what y’all are up to, but if I can’t get some sleep…” Junmyeon doesn’t bother to finish the threat.  
The bunch are nodding their head in understanding and Junmyeon gives a tight smile, then leaves the living room again.

They’re all silent for a moment, then Baekhyun gives a shaky chuckle and Chanyeol joins in hesitantly.  
“Guess Junmyeon-hyung is kind of worn out, huh?” Baekhyun says weakly.  
“Maybe if you weren’t such a loud drunk, Baekkie,” jibes Minseok.  
Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Minseok and Minseok waves him off. Yixing gives Baekhyun a peck on the cheek, then gets up to leave.  
“Good night, hyung,” says Jongin as Yixing is walking out.  
“Sehunnie,” sings Baekhyun, “Truth or dare?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dare,” replies Sehun.  
“I dare you to spin the bottle and -”  
“Baek, are you really turning this into spin the bottle?” whines Jongdae.  
“Dae, babe, I swear, can you just let me ask the question?” says Baekhyun.  
“At least he’s not hiccuping anymore,” Minseok says.  
“Anyways!” says Baekhyun loudly. The group shushes him, gesturing toward Junmyeon’s room. “Anyways,” he says again quieter, “spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you’ve got to sit on their lap until Nini’s turn is over.”  
“Baekkie, that’s really kinky,” Chanyeol comments.  
“Yeah, and why won’t you put on the pants Myeonnie-hyung gave you?” asks Jongdae.  
“It’s for y’all’s viewing pleasure.”

Sehun shakes his head and reaches for the bottle Baekhyun had finished off earlier. He spins it on the coffee table and it lands on Minseok. There’s two sighs of disappointment and someone curses. Sehun shrugs and stands to go over toward Minseok. Jongdae leaves the armchair to sit next to Baekhyun on the couch. Minseok spreads his legs a little and pats his left thigh. As soon as Sehun sits, Minseok has his arm around Sehun’s waist. No one wants their cute maknae taking a tumble.  
“Y’know that felt a little anticlimactic given the bottle spin and all that,” says Baekhyun. He shifts to drape his legs over Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae starts stroking one of his calves absent-mindedly.

“Alright, Nini, you’re next. What’ll it be?” asks Baekhyun.  
“Truth.”  
“Y’all are no fun at all. Fine. Tell us a kink you have,” says Baekhyun with a smirk.  
Jongin blanches and looks over to Chanyeol for support since Sehun isn’t there. Minseok whispers something to Sehun that has him laughing and cutely calling out “hyungie”. Chanyeol puts an arm around Jongin and rubs his shoulder.  
“Nini is too sweet for that, Baekkie. Cut him some slack,” Chanyeol says.  
Jongin curls in closer to Chanyeol, fringe obscuring his eyes. He doesn’t think he has a kink to tell. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head and puts his other arm around Jongin’s waist.

“Oh, that’s okay, Yeol. I think Nini just showed me his kink,” says Baekhyun with a chuckle, “And Sehunnie, you can get off Minnie-hyung’s lap now.”  
“You really are the worst, Baek,” says Jongdae.  
Sehun gives Minseok a kiss before getting up and going back over toward Jongin and Chanyeol. He hugs Jongin’s other side, sandwiching him in.  
“It’s okay, Nini,” whispers Sehun.

“Baek, let’s stop for tonight. It really is late,” says Jongdae.  
“Yeah, you’re right, Dae,” says Baekhyun with a yawn.  
Baekhyun gives Jongdae a messy kiss, hands on either side of his face, then gets up and heads to his bedroom. Minseok holds out his hand to Jongdae, yawning around a “c’mon, babe”. Chanyeol picks Jongin up bridal style and Sehun drapes an arm across Chanyeol’s shoulders. Jongdae flips the light switch.

**Author's Note:**

> accidental poly abound ~


End file.
